


Octaven and Clexa go to the fair

by StandingOnShakyGround



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Clexa, F/F, Just more tooth-rotting fluff, Modern AU, Octaven
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-28
Updated: 2015-07-28
Packaged: 2018-04-11 19:34:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,843
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4449497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StandingOnShakyGround/pseuds/StandingOnShakyGround
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Octaven and Clexa are just the cutest couples ever!! I swear I'm getting cavities from these fluff stories!!</p><p>Kind of part of the Clexa Domesticated series but can be a stand alone. Features Raven and Lexa's dorky friendship and spending the day at the fair.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Octaven and Clexa go to the fair

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Lordofdeathn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lordofdeathn/gifts).



> This story basically came from Lordofdeathn comment on Totally Baked and I couldn't get the line out on my head so this popped out lol! And my love for the Despicable Me movies is endless <3 
> 
> Enjoy!

“Okay how did we end up in the back seat? I mean we’re loosing major cool points here.”

 

Raven Reyes looks over to her back seat companion but the other girl is staring off towards the front to the blonde headed driver who is animatedly talking to her own girlfriend in the front seat.

 

“Hello?? Earth to Lexa”

 

With still no reply from the other girl, Raven winds back and punches the lawyer on the meaty part of her arm.

 

“Punch buggy!”

 

Shaken from her reverie and now with a sore arm, Lexa turns towards her seatmate irritably and returns the punch albeit not as strong than the one she received.

 

“There was no buggy you dork!! And you’re suppose to say the color.”

 

Both girls stare at each other rubbing their sore arm, their girlfriends up front are completely oblivious to their antics in the back.

 

“All I ask was how did we end up in the back loser, but you were off into Clarkey land there.”

 

“Fuck off Raven, it’s not like you don’t go into your own fantasy land when Octavia is involve.”

 

“True but what can I say my girl is hot! Right babe?” The mechanic tries to garner the attention of the blue-eyed brunette who is recalling story of happened what at work with wild arm gestures so she doesn’t hear her girlfriend from the back seat.

 

“She’s in the middle of a story, she’ll answer later.” Raven says nonchalantly.

 

The lawyer just laughs at her friend’s misfortune. The sun beams into the windows of the vehicle and creates an ethereal glow on her own girlfriend’s golden tresses and she once again entranced by her beauty.

 

Exasperated by the lack of entertainment from her seatmate, the mechanic lets out a loud huff and basically screams, “ARE WE THERE YET?”

 

The conversation is halts in the front and the driver looks into her rearview mirror to make eye contact with her backseat passengers.

 

“Almost Rave, like 10 minutes away.” The blonde gazes longingly at her lawyer girlfriend in the back and gives her a sultry wink, then continues her conversation with the brunette beside her.

 

Lexa leans forwards and brushes the back of her knuckles on her girlfriend’s arm and feels the resulting shudder.

 

“EW you two are the grossest saps in the world!” The mechanic quips, her own girlfriend hears what she says and goes to slap her thigh but Raven is quick to grab her hand and place a sweet kiss on the other girl’s knuckles.

 

Lexa guffaws and makes a whipping noise towards her seatmate.

 

For the last ten minutes of the car ride the two friends sitting at the back are childishly bickering and threating to punch each other. It isn’t until they are pulled out of the backseat by their respectively girlfriends that they start acting like the adults they are.

 

Although calling themselves adults is a far cry when all four start skipping excitedly towards the entrance of the state fair.

 

Octavia Blake being the youngest is the most excited since it was rare for her to get to go to fairs like the one they are heading into when she was younger. She is nearly vibrating on the spot that the taller mechanic slings an arm over her shoulder to calm her down a bit.

 

After paying the entrance fee and buying a handful of ride tickets, the four ladies make their way towards inside. Being the ever so responsible one, Lexa stops to make sure everyone has their cellphones on their person just in case they get separated.

 

The younger Blake grabs the blonde’s hand and they skip together ahead of their girlfriends trying to decide which rides to go on first.

 

The mechanic turns to the lawyer with a serious expression and says, “You realize they are going to want to go on all the rides right?”

 

“Yeah, why do you think I handed all the ride tickets to Clarke. And she knows they aren’t really my thing plus she’s got your girlfriend to drag along with her.”

 

Raven shrugs, “Yeah fair enough. It looks like it’s you and me kid.” She throws an arm over the lawyer’s shoulder and playfully rubs her head.

 

“Fuck off Reyes!” The lawyer tries to shove the mechanic away but ends up basically piggy backing the taller girl.

 

“Hey easy with the swearing there Woods! This is a family oriented place!”

 

The two wrestle around some more but are quickly chastised by their girlfriends up ahead.

 

“Will you two children stop messing around and join us on the merry-go-round?” The blue-eyed brunette says.

 

“First off O, calling us children and then asking to ride the merry-go-round is a bit hypocritical but hells yeah lets get on it!” The mechanic strides over to her girlfriend and spins her around gleefully.

 

The lawyer is calmer as she stops in front of her girlfriend and gives her a kiss on the cheek. She turns around and points to her back, the blonde lets out a tiny squeal and hops on the lawyer’s back.

 

After the ride, the four ladies take a stroll through the many game booths of the fair, the four of them having a joyful time with their significant other and best friends. When they come to a shooting booth the young Blake comes to an abrupt halt, goes wide eyed and jumps up and down pointing to something hanging from a line.

 

“OMG! IT’S SO FLUFFY I’M GOING TO DIE!!”

 

The other three ladies spot a white fluffy unicorn with a rainbow colored horn the younger Blake is excitedly pointing at.

 

“Easy there Agnes. We’ll get you you’re unicorn.” The mechanic hugs her girlfriend from behind.

 

Lexa laughs as she clings onto her girlfriend’s lower back. “If Octavia is Agnes, that makes Clarke here Edith, Me, Margo and you, Gru.” Clarke and Octavia join in laughter and nod their head in agreement.

 

“What?! How the hell does that make me Gru, Woods?? If any one it should be you smartass!”

 

“Ha! Well thanks for admitting I’m smart Reyes but as I recall someone setting the alarm off in the Math and Sciences building freshman year because they forgot to study for a calculus exam that day. You were practically maniacal back in uni.”

 

The mechanic ponders for a second and laughs, “Oh yeah I forgot about that!” She walk towards the booth and pulls out some cash from her pocket to hand to the bored looking attendant. “How much?”

 

“$2.00 for one turn or $5.00 for three.” The boy drones on.

 

Raven hands him a five dollar bill and lines up her shot. After her three turns she gets nothing. “Damn!”

 

Octavia walks up to her girlfriend to rub her back soothingly. “It’s okay babe we can go find a different game.”

 

The mechanic says nothing but pulls out another five and hands the game rifle towards the blonde. “Here Griffin play for me.”

 

“What? Why didn’t you hand me the gun?” Lexa asks incredulously.

 

“Whoa calm down there commander! First off your girl grew up in the back woods and was given her first gun at the age of twelve. And I’m pretty sure Papa Griff left her out on her own for two weeks with nothing but a .22 to find her on food. I know you like to put on your butch pants but this is more Clarke’s thing.”

 

The blonde takes the game rifle from the mechanic and says, “Raven that never happened and I was fifteen when I shot my first gun.” She turns to address her girlfriend and kisses her on the cheek, “Don’t worry babe you can win me a prize elsewhere.”

 

The lawyer steps back and mutters softly about her dumb mechanic friend.

 

Raven just shoots the green-eyed girl a knowing smirk and steps back with her own girlfriend wrapped in her arms.

 

The blonde misses on her first turn but by the second it came to no surprise when the bored looking attendant is handing her the prized unicorn. The young Blake jumps up in glee when she receives the fluffy animal and goes to kiss her blonde friend on the cheek.

 

“Thanks Clarkey!”

 

“No problem O!” The nurse winks at the shorter brunette and receives a kiss from her girlfriend on the cheek as well.

 

The four ladies continue walking around the fairgrounds with mechanic having to hold the giant fluffy animal under one arm and her bouncing girlfriend on the other. The lawyer and the nurse quietly whisper in each other’s ear pointing a various things, being the overtly cute couple that they are.

 

Clarke and Octavia decide to go on the few more rides but the lawyer and mechanic opt out of it. With the mechanic having to make a promise to her stern looking girlfriend that she will not get the fluffy white unicorn dirty. Lexa stands to the side and makes another whipping noise but is chastised by her own girlfriend. The friends go their separate ways.

 

“Come on Reyes, I have to go win my girl a prize.”

 

“Whatever you say commander.” The mechanic sits the fluffy white unicorn on her shoulders and feels the head bop up and down on top of her own head as they weave their way through the crowd.

 

 

About an hour later the two friends make their way to the designated meeting spot earlier agreed upon with their girlfriends. The lawyer carrying her own prize under her arm.

 

“Are we going to mention how much money it took you to get that thing?” The mechanic asks.

 

“No! We will absolutely say nothing about this Raven!” The lawyer shoots her a warning glare.

 

“Pfft whatever you say commander.” Raven replies, which just earns her another glare for continuing to use the name she is repeatedly told not to. “And of all the things to get, why the hell a raccoon?”

 

Lexa shrugs, “I don’t know, Clarke has always had a thing for them. She once mentioned she had the same family of raccoons that use to come to their backyard. She gave them weird names and everything.”

 

Before Raven can reply they hear the shrieks of their respective girlfriends who came bounding at them with a bag of cotton candy each. Clarke practically tackles her girlfriend to the ground when she sees the prize under her arm.

 

“Awww Lexi! You won me something! And he’s just the cutest little guy!! I’m going to name him Ryder!!”

 

The blonde’s excitement is contagious and the lawyer is beaming right back at her girlfriend.

 

As the sun starts to set on the horizon the four friends sit around the giant bucket of the Ferris wheel laughing and joking with each other, their prizes sitting snugly between each couple as they feed each other bits of cotton candy. They may be full grown adults with full time jobs to the outside world but together their just four friends who still enjoy the fun things in life. 


End file.
